


Destination

by DeanTheRidiculous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheRidiculous/pseuds/DeanTheRidiculous
Summary: Thank you, Honey, for making me upload this. And thank you for being the source for 90% of my motivation lately. This is yours, now <3
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100SleeplessNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/gifts).

"What are we doing here?" Neil asked as he got out of the Maserati.

Andrew sniffed and fumbled for the pack of cigarettes in his pockets. He went around the car and climbed onto the hood. Neil followed suit.

In the nowhere of the highway, Andrew had suddenly taken a turn and drove to where the streetlights didn't reach. There was nothing around them besides some trees and the hills in the distance.

Close by must have been a river. Neil tried to listen in but it must have been old, its gradient too low to make much sound. Everything was calm.

"I needed to be alone." Andrew's answer came late but Neil got used to that by now.

He quickly learned that Andrew had two kinds of alone. It used to be the one where he was by himself. In the past months, it mostly included being with Neil.

That Andrew used the word now made Neil involuntarily smile a bit. "Do you want to talk?"

"No."

Neil didn't push any further and Andrew sighed contently and leaned back. He tucked at Neil's sweater and made him follow.

Most of the car's hood was still warm under his body. He calmed down, from what, he wasn't sure. It gave him time to stare at the sky and the countless stars. He watched the tips of some of the hills connect with the small lights. One deep breath and the smoke of Andrew's cigarettes almost drowned out the smell of fresh air and pine trees.

His concentration was only broken when Andrew talked again. "What are you thinking of?" It sounded bored but it was an invitation for Neil to talk about what was on his mind, and a confirmation that Andrew wanted to hear about it.

"I just remembered something. My mother and I once stopped with the car like this, and back then, the sky was just as clear. Every star was visible, no clouds. The sky was far and naturally beautiful." He could feel Andrew's gaze on him but he couldn't take his eyes off the sky before him. "I didn't really see it, though. I only thought the sky was vast and wide, and under it, I will find places to run to."

He closed his eyes to the expected silence. Then, Andrew answered. "You don't have to run anymore. Open your eyes and watch closely."

Neil opened his eyes. He didn't look at the sky, he watched Andrew's profile and how the last of his cigarette burned away.

"You reached your goal. Remember this freedom."

Neil didn't know what he was more stuck on. The word freedom. Or remember.

What exactly would he remember? Andrew. The sky. The quiet. The faint splashing of water?

When would he remember this? In five years. In ten?

A few months back, that would have been unthinkable. A few months back, he thought he'd be long dead by today.

It was hard to believe that he wasn't. And until now he never thought about how that meant he would live to remember things, facets and moments.

He stared back at the horizon.

What about Andrew. He always remembers. His memory won't let him forget. Would he remember this as well? Was it worth the space it would take up in his head?

He wouldn't forget this happened. Would he still remember where they were? Who he was with? What kind of words were exchanged? Would Andrew still remember Neil in five years? In ten?

Andrew got up next to him. Neil stared and then watched as Andrew disposed of the cigarette butt. He turned around, catching Neil staring. "What is it now?"

"Will you remember me in ten years?" Obviously, Neil's question caught even Andrew off guard because he looked as surprised as Andrew ever managed. He probably didn't expect much of an answer to begin with.

"Why would I forget you?"

"If I wasn't there anymore?"

"You're not going anywhere," Andrew hooked a finger into the hem of Neil's sweater but didn't move otherwise. Almost as if to hold him in place. "You only just got home. And your time isn't up yet. Every second from now is the beginning of your future."

"What if I ever want to run again?" Neil smiled but he wondered if he was even teasing. He could only assume that Andrew didn't find the question funny at all.

A slight frown appeared on his face. "Shut up. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Andrew leaned over and kissed Neil. It tasted like cigarettes and stability.

"Then I'll run with you," Andrew said when he broke up the kiss. "We can come back here."

Simple as that, Neil thought. He let out a little laugh and his chest immediately felt lighter. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Honey, for making me upload this. And thank you for being the source for 90% of my motivation lately. This is yours, now <3


End file.
